


flowers

by That_Randomgirl21



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hsmtmts, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: Ricky surprises Nini with flowers
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	flowers

Ricky felt really bad that he didn't get Nini flowers for the show. Like really bad.

When that big ass bouquet was delivered and Nini assumed from him, he mentally cursed to himself. Who doesn't get their girlfriend-okay not girlfriend, but still, she's the leading lady! 

So, less than 24 hours since he got back together with her, he was at the flower shop. He saw the worker roll his eyes, he had been debating on what kind of flowers he should buy.

Only because he couldn't find Nini's all time favorite flowers, which were Irises. They weren't exactly rare but they often weren't made into bouquets, which made Ricky's life harder than it needed to be.

Why couldn't they make a bouquet of Irises so he could give them to his beautiful girlfriend who definitely deserves them?

The cashier (ricky was certain he did not like him) must of finally had enough, "dude you've been here for 2 hours, what kind of flowers do you want?"

Ricky turned around, "oh um sorry. Do you have any Irises?"

The worker, who's name tag read Steve, went to the back, and came back with a bouquet of Irises and roses. "We don't have Irises by themselves, so I hope this is okay." He mumbled something else that Ricky couldn't make out, but he just assumed this guy was clearly fed up.

"That's okay." He replied, he got out his credit card, "hey um, can I get a card to?"

"Fine. What do you want it to say?"

Ricky told him, payed for the flowers and left the store.  
-  
Nini was in her room, trying to figure out how she should tell Ricky about YAC, and if she should go or not.

She loves Ricky, and what if her leaving messes up everything? She just got Ricky back and losing him again? That's something she is not doing again.

Her thoughts we're interrupted by the doorbell, she sighed and went downstairs to open the door.

However she did not expect a bouquet of her favorite flowers with a little white card sticking out of it sitting on her doorstep.

She picked them up, assuming it was for one of her moms, because who would get her flowers and for what reason? However when she put it on her counter she saw the card clearly read;

To Nini ♡

I got you these because I felt bad about not getting them for you yesterday! I love you!

P.S. check your Instagram ;)

Nini smiled, she carried the bouquet up to her room and placed them on her nightstand, yeah some things would now he on the floor and her phone would now be charging on her bed now but in all honesty she didn't care.

She opened her Instagram, her notifications were practically through the roof, but she obly cared about one;

rickybowen tagged you in a post!

Nini clicked on the notification, with the caption saying for nini.

"Hey! Um I sorta wrote this for Nini, hope you like it!" He laughed nervously and Nini's heart was practically booming.

Ricky started strumming on his guitar, and started to sing a beautiful song, which she assumed was called 'just for a moment'.

She didn't even realize she was crying until a tear fell on to her phone, which she quickly wiped away.

Once the video was finished, she quickly ran as fast as she could to Ricky's house.

When she got there she knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for Ricky to appear so she could kiss and thank him a million times.

The door opened and Ricky stood there, "hey nin-" he was cut off by Nini's lips crashing against his. He let out a small 'oomf' as Nini wrapped her arms around his neck. He drew her closer to him by the waist, not wanting the moment to end.

When they pulled apart, they were left staring into each other's eyes. "Thank you. For the flowers and the song-it really meant a lot. Thank you."

“Anything for you. I love you, a lot you know.”

“I know.” She responded jokingly, Ricky mocked hurt. “I’m kidding. I love you too.”

Ricky smiled, “well now that you’re here, how about we do a marvel marathon? Or a Austin & Ally marathon?”

“How about both?”

The two ended sitting on Ricky’s couch, switching between marvel movies and a few Austin & Ally episodes, then they fell asleep cuddling.

It was amazing how Nini’s day turned around because of something as simple as flowers, but one thing was for sure; Ricky would be heading to that flower shop way more often.

**Author's Note:**

> my specialty is taking a small moment and then turning it into something big.
> 
> I am big mad the place where I originally wrote this delted a good chunk of this and i had to rewrite it i might commit die.


End file.
